Todo Eso y Marineford También
by An Bouwer
Summary: Ace y Marco, los hijos de dos Emperadores, capturados. Luffy y Law, dos supernovas, unidos por Impel Down para salvarlos. Shanks y Barbablanca, dos padres a los que los Marines no deberían haber molestado. Esto iba a ser un increíble desastre. (Marace, Saboala y Lawlu) [Parte 8 de "ASL en Rojo"]


_Esta historia pertenece a la serie **"ASL en Rojo"** , siendo la **[Parte 8]**._

* * *

 **Kereea: _¡Y no es el GRANDE! Porque este fic va de aquí a allá por todas partes y es fácil perderse: si no menciono algo, supongo que fue como el canon. Para la cordura de todos._**

* * *

Marco se despertó con el trasero congelado y en medio de un ataque de tos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Marco se sintió demasiado aturdido como para levantar la cabeza—mierda, estaba encadenado con piedra marina, no era de extrañar—pero se las arregló, viendo a Ace en una celda frente a él, también encadenado.

— ¿También te atraparon, Puño de Fuego?

—Esa fue una emboscada infernal –dijo Ace. — ¿Quién era el imbécil con los poderes oscuros?

—Barbanegra. Desapareció de nuestra tripulación el año pasado –dijo Marco. —Mató a Thatch.

—Mierda, me gustaba Thatch… –dijo Ace. —Entonces… hemos sido capturados.

—Parece ser lo esencial–concordó Marco antes de tener otro ataque de tos.

—En serio, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Ace.

—Tuve un sistema inmunológico débil antes del Zoan. La piedra marina lo trae de vuelta –admitió Marco. —No hay la curación instantánea del Fénix.

—Oh, vamos, Marco, no quieres morir antes de que nos ejecuten, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Ace sarcásticamente.

—Por favor, como si tuvieran oportunidad. ¿Atrapar a dos hijos de Emperadores? ¿Qué estaban pensando? –preguntó Marco.

— ¿Realmente crees que vamos a ser rescatados? –preguntó Ace.

—Ace, tu papá quiere matarme por _salir contigo_. Me estremezco al pensar qué intentar matarte le traerá a alguien –se rió Marco.

.o.o.o.

—Bueno, mierda –dijo Sengoku mientras Kizaru y Aokiji daban su informe. —No podrían dejar al Fénix en el suelo, ¿Verdad?

—Bueno, nadie me dijo que lo intentara –protestó Kizaru.

—Deberías haberlo sabido porque dos Emperadores tras nosotros a la vez va a ser un infierno –dijo Aokiji. —Aunque… ¿Por qué Puño de Fuego es una prioridad más alta que el Fénix?

—Veremos si podemos disuadir a Shanks –dijo Sengoku. —La recompensa de Puño de Fuego es apenas de cien millones, consideraremos no matarlo si Shanks se mantiene fuera de la pelea con Barbablanca.

El estado de Ace como hijo de Gold Roger era altamente clasificado. Ni siquiera los Almirantes sabían, solo porque cualquiera que fuera la razón su recompensa era baja era artificialmente bajada por una razón. Tenían que matarlo, pero podrían clamarle a Shanks que no lo harían con el fin de mantenerlo en secreto de que se les había escabullido de sus manos durante veinte años. Eso sonaba creíble.

—Intentaré jugar con Kaido contra Barbablanca mientras estoy en ello –decidió Sengoku. —Aokiji, dile al Capitán Donquixote que encuentre la forma de ponerme en contacto con Shanks el Pelirrojo mientras planifico esto.

.o.o.o.

—No puedo creer que funcionó –murmuró Law.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi estrategia fue perfecta –dijo Hancock, sacudiéndose el pelo. —El roció del océano que mis serpientes levantaron mientras fingían disgusto disfrazó el Room que lanzaste, y luego apareciste en mi habitación. Perfecto.

—Por supuesto, ahora tenemos que escondernos hasta que lleguemos ahí –dijo Law. —Y descubrir una forma de entrar.

—Les tomara alrededor de media hora registrarme –dijo Hancock. —Deberías usar tu Shambles para entrar durante ese tiempo y salir corriendo mientras que muchos de ellos están cautivados por mi excelencia.

—Lo que necesito para lanzar un Room para alertar a las personas que estoy allí –dijo Law.

— ¿Podríamos intentar colarnos con ella? –sugirió Luffy.

— ¿Y cómo justificaríamos que dos hombres estén conmigo?

—…Vale, posiblemente revelarnos con un Room será –decidió Luffy.

—Impel Down tiene muchos niveles –dijo Hancock. —Prisioneros como Marco el Fénix estarán en el sexto y el más profundo. No estoy seguro si tu hermano estará allí o no, Luffy.

—Estará allí –dijo Luffy.

— ¿Por qué? Puño de Fuego apenas es un supernova –dijo Law.

Luffy frunció el ceño. Estaba bastante seguro de que Ace no querría que solo se lo dijera a la gente… pero había otra manera de ponerlo.

—Su mamá, Portgas D. Rouge, estaba en los Piratas de Roger. Creen que él sabe algo importante sobre Roger que ella sabía.

Eso era totalmente cierto. Solo… no era el problema real. ¡No obstante, Benn estaría feliz de haber logrado decirlo así!

—Huh –dijo Law. —Pero… ¿Cómo terminó contigo y Sabo?

—Bueno, en realidad terminamos con él, él estuvo allí primero –dijo Luffy. —Quiero decir, los bandidos eran como las niñeras del abuelo…

Hancock y Law lo miraron fijamente.

— ¿Qué? Si me van a preguntar, ¡Voy a hacerlo bien! Vale, entonces, el abuelo me dejó con Dadan cuando tenía siente años, pero ya había conocido a Shanks en ese entonces…

.o.o.o.

—Explícame por qué no debo demoler la primera base tuya que encuentre –dijo furioso Shanks. El Den Den Mushi estaba prácticamente encogido, aunque su expresión era impasible mientras el Marine del otro lado continuaba hablando.

—Porque tu hijo simplemente fue arrestado por asociación con Marco el Fénix –dijo Sengoku. —…Los hechos de quién es Ace están clasificados para… proteger nuestra reputación.

—Oh, tan trágico que no lograste matarlo cuando bebé, sí –siseó Shanks.

—Veinte años sin atraparlo es un mal registro. Claramente, él no está interesado en contárselo a nadie, así que… consideraremos a ti estando alejado de lo que Barbablanca está planeando por tu hijo.

Shanks frunció el ceño. Él y Barbablanca discutieron recientemente atacar Marineford. Él personalmente se había preguntado por qué no solo apuntaban a Impel Down, ahora, no en un día o menos, pero Barbablanca quería tiempo para reunir aliados, enviar más mensajes.

—Lo mantendremos encadenado con piedra marina y un hombre en su celda con un arma. Interfieres, le disparamos en ese momento y afirmamos que ejecutamos al hijo del fallecido rey de los piratas en el acto porque no nos arriesgaríamos. Si te mantienes alejado, recuperaras a tu hijo.

—Marine, déjame hacerte algo muy claro –dijo Shanks. —Si me estás mintiendo, si Ace muere… arrastraré Mariejois al _suelo_.

.o.o.o.

—…Así que Mariejois está siendo arrasada, genial –gruñó Rocinante después de que Sengoku colgó.

—No. Y es por eso que los llamé a ustedes tres aquí –dijo Sengoku. Hizo un gesto con la mano a lo que Rocinante estaba acostumbrado, una llamada silenciosa para que él creara una zona tranquila.

—Muy bien –dijo Sengoku mientras Rocinante lo hacía para que nadie más pudiera escucharlos. —Caballeros, tengo malas noticias. Esta mañana se informó que Monkey D. Luffy y Trafalgar D Water Law fueron vistos en Impel Down. Creemos que están planeando un rescate.

— ¿Por qué Law estaría allí? –preguntó Kuzan. — ¡Él no tiene ningún interés en esto y preferiría morir antes de encerrarse!

—No lo sé –dijo Sengoku mientras Garp suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿Qué significa esto para la ejecución de Ace? –preguntó Garp.

Rocinante podía ver que estaba matando al hombre expresar esa pregunta.

—Estamos moviendo su ejecución y la de Marco unas horas. Vas a subirte a un barco y conseguirlos en una hora –dijo Sengoku. —Como tu otro nieto está en la isla, no debes abandonar el barco. Protegerás a Marco y Ace durante duración del viaje y en la plataforma de ejecución… lo que le digas a cualquiera de ellos en ese momento, antes de que comencemos la transmisión, queda a tu criterio.

—Y luego el hijo que le regresas a Shanks es Luffy –supuso Rocinante. —Nunca dijiste que sería Ace el que recuperaría, solo sería 'su hijo' todo el tiempo que estuviste prometiendo cosas.

—Sí. Mantendremos a Monkey D. Luffy como rehén por el buen comportamiento de su padre adoptivo –coincidió Sengoku. —…A Law simplemente lo retendremos.

— ¿ _Por qué_ iría a Impel Down? –Kuzan preguntó de nuevo. —Estaba asustado de que lo capturaran que trató de _cortarse la cabeza_ , Sengoku. Algo pasa, nos hemos perdido de algo.

—Tengo a los dos Marines que lo conocen mejor aquí, ¿Qué opinas? –Sengoku le devolvió la pregunta.

—No lo sé –dijo Rocinante mientras Kuzan lo miraba. —Esto… es imprudente, es desesperado, y está claramente planeado con poco tiempo de anticipación, lo que no es para nada como Law.

—Sí, cuando él es imprudente y desesperado está planeado hasta el último grado –dijo Kuzan.

—Entonces no sé más qué eso –admitió Sengoku. —Ustedes caballeros, pueden hablar entre ustedes hasta que Garp tenga que irse.

—…Asustado como el carajo por ellos, pero estoy orgulloso de Luffy. Jugada audaz –dijo Garp después de que Sengoku se fue.

—Un poco difícil estar orgulloso de que es un pirata que planea una fuga de prisión –dijo Rocinante.

—Es un tipo de orgullo complicado –admitió Garp. — ¿Crees que no le presumo a Sengoku cada vez que unos de mis nietos hace algo llamativo? ¿O no contraataca con noticias recientes de Law? No estamos de acuerdo con ellos… pero al mismo tiempo, son muy buenos en lo que hacen.

—Sengoku… ¿ _Alardea_ de Law? –preguntó Rocinante.

— ¿Por qué no lo haría? –preguntó Garp. —El Cirujano de la Muerte, uno de los piratas más intimidantes de todo North Blue y ahora Grand Line, es su nieto.

—Huh. Eso explica por qué sonrió cada vez que sube su recompensa… y luego me pateó, ya que significa que tengo que trabajar más duro para atraparlo –admitió Kuzan.

Garp sonrió tristemente.

—Los chicos prometieron que serían tan fuertes que podrían encontrarse conmigo y no tendrían que preocuparse por que los trajera, ya que serían lo suficientemente fuertes como para escapar de mí. Bueno… tal vez Luffy y Sabo todavía puedan mantener esa promesa-

— ¿Por qué quieren a Ace muerto así de mucho entonces? –preguntó Kuzan.

—…No podemos decirte. Lo sabrás con los otros Almirantes –dijo Rocinante. No estaba soltando algo así, especialmente no con Garp justo al lado de él.

— ¿Ese es un gran secreto? …Esto se va a complicar, ¿No? –Kuzan suspiró.

—Ya lo está –le aseguró Rocinante.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Cuál es siquiera nuestro plan hasta ahora? –preguntó Buggy mientras Ivankov trabajaba para curar a Luffy.

Law prefería haber extraído el veneno él mismo, quitar los químicos mortales de una persona no era exactamente algo ajeno a él, pero tenía que ahorrar toda su energía si tenía alguna esperanza de salir de allí. Y ellos _estaban_ saliendo de allí. —Voy a crear un gran Room y forzar la apertura de las Puertas de la Justicia.

—Y si tememos al Fénix y Puño de Fuego como respaldo, ¡Podremos alcanzar esas puertas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! –dijo Bentham.

Law asintió.

—Por eso voy a descansar tanto como pueda hasta que Luffy vuelva a funcionar. Los Rooms grandes consumen mucha energía, tendré que guardarla.

—Sí, si vamos a rescatar al hijo de Rouge tendremos que hacerlo bien –dijo Buggy.

.o.o.o.

Sabo apenas había tenido tiempo de celebrar cuando Koala encontró el submarino con los restos de los piratas de Heart y Sombrero de Paja antes de correr para ver si podía obtener más información.

—Necesito su Den Den Mushi –le dijo a Bepo. —Necesito llamar a mis padres.

—Por aquí –dijo el oso, llevándolo a un espacio cerrado que albergaba al caracol y un pequeño banco.

Sabo llamó raídamente al Red Force.

—Contesta, contesta…

—Benn Beckman hablando.

— ¡Ben! –dijo Sabo. —Ben, es—

— ¡Sabo! –wow, Sabo apenas podía recordar a Benn tan feliz. El tipo era muy discreto. — ¡Shanks, ven aquí! ¡Sabo está en la línea!

— ¡Sabo! –la expresión del caracol cambió cuando Shanks debió haber tomado el altavoz. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Luffy?

—Yo, bueno, no estoy tan seguro de Luffy en este momento –dijo Sabo. —Pero estoy con los restos de mi tripulación y otros. Dinos dónde encontrarte para que podamos planear nuestro siguiente movimiento. Has oído de Ace, ¿Verdad?

—Bien –dijo Shanks. —Estamos cerca de Marineford, pero no demasiado cerca.

—Estamos cerca de allí, ¿Podemos encontrar un punto intermedio? –preguntó Sabo.

—Suena bien –dijo Shanks.

Nami le dio una mirada superficial a un mapa cercano antes de recitarle unas coordenadas a Shanks.

—No podemos usar el caracol mientras nos sumergimos –Bepo le advirtió a Sabo.

—Shanks, el navegador de esta tripulación dice que su barco no puede transmitir en ruta, así que tendré que irme –dijo Sabo. — ¡Te veo pronto!

— ¿Dónde dice la vivre card que Luffy va? –preguntó Chopper mientras se sumergían.

—Oh no –dijo mientras sacaba las cards de su abrigo. Ambas estaban ardiendo ahora, ambas apuntando en la misma dirección.

—Luffy… fue tras de Ace –dijo Usopp, poniéndose pálido.

—Tendremos que contarle a Shanks –dijo Sabo, mirando las cards. —Esto empeora cada vez más…

—Dios mío… –dijo Bepo, acercándose mientras sacaba una card de su overol. — ¡Esta es de nuestro capitán!

Apuntaba de la misma manera, y al igual que la de Luffy estaba ardiendo en fuego lento.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? –susurró Sabo, incapaz de apartar la mirada de las cards.

.o.o.o.

Marco todavía estaba frío días más tarde cuando, sorprendentemente, Ace y él estaban programados para ser ejecutados al mismo tiempo.

Marco se preguntó a qué estaban jugando. ¿Estaban apurados para evitar un ataque de Barbablanca y Shanks?

— ¿Seguro que este viejo va a ser suficiente? –se burló ya que solo quedaba un Marine para vigilarlos.

—Vicealmirante Garp 'El Puño', a tu servició mocoso –dijo Garp con brusquedad.

Huh, el tipo que derribó al Rey de los Piratas. Impresionante, admitiría.

—Hey, Marco, mira –dijo Ace.

Marco alzó la vista—Ace estaba acomodado lejos de la banca, sentado cerca del centro de la habitación en el piso.

Marco miró sus propias cadenas de piedra marina—ni de lejos los suficientemente corta como para mantenerlo en la banca. Rápidamente se movió para sentarse cerca de Ace.

—Descuido extraño, pero lo tomaré.

—Ajuste las cadenas –dijo Garp. —No puedo llevarlos a donde puedan sentarse juntos. Es lo mejor que podía hacer.

—Gracias, Abuelo –dijo Ace débilmente.

Marco frunció el ceño cuando Garp no reaccionó a eso como cuando lo había hecho con Marco llamándolo viejo.

—Espera, Ace, ¿Es realmente tu…?

—Monkey D. Garp, abuelo de Monkey D. Luffy, Portgas D. Ace y Sabo –dijo Garp.

Marco se quedó boquiabierto.

—…Ace, ¿Shanks te _secuestro_?

—Él nos salvó. El Abuelo no pudo haberlo hecho así que él lo hizo.

Ace estaba empezando a asustar a Marco ahora con lo silencioso que estaba.

—Ace, yoi, vamos a estar bien. Padre iría a la guerra por algo como esto. Shanks probablemente también lo hará, no vamos a morir—

—No tengo miedo a morir –dijo Ace. —Abuelo ellos van… van a contarle a todos, ¿Verdad?

Garp asintió.

—Mierda –murmuró Ace, comenzando a temblar.

— ¿Decirles a todos qué? –preguntó Marco, presa del pánico cuando Ace se estremeció. — ¡Ace, dime qué pasa!

—Yo… um… nunca te lo dije… algo bastante importante –murmuró Ace. —algo que no me gusta… y que no quiero que sepas.

—Ace, me acabas de decir que tu abuelo es uno de los héroes más grandes de los Marines, no creo que puedas hacerlo mucho peor –dijo Marco.

—Oh, puedo.

—Ace, respira –dijo Garp con firmeza.

—Ace vamos, no puede ser tan malo –lo calmó Marco.

—Por la forma en que lo veo, puedo no decírtelo y solo tenerte molesto conmigo por un rato cuando lo descubras antes de que nos maten… o tenerte odiándome hasta que muramos –murmuró Ace.

—Mocoso melodramático –resopló Garp. —Nadie que realmente te conozca te odiaría por eso. No decirle nada al estúpido pirata que aparentemente decidiste era atractivo.

—Mientras que él está siendo un idiota acerca de esto, tiene razón en que no te odiaré –dijo Marco, cambiando de posición para mirarse completamente el uno al otro. —Ace, por favor, mírame…

Ace levantó la vista por un segundo y luego la volvió a bajar.

—Portgas era el nombre de mi madre. Mi… mi verdadero apellido es Gol. Gol D. Ace…

Los ojos de Marco se agrandaron.

—Tu padre era Gold Roger…

—Gol D. Roger, en realidad –la risa de Ace estaba húmeda con lágrimas. —Nunca se supuso que existiera.

Marco escuchó a Garp suspirar, con un bajo: —No esto otra vez –Se… ¿Se sentía Ace así a menudo?

Luchó contra las cadenas, esforzándose para poder apoyar su frente contra la de Ace.

—Estás supuesto a existir, Puño de Fuego. Y no te odio, idiota. Te amo.

Ace inclinó su cabeza un poco, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Te amo, loco pirata idiota –dijo Marco.

—Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien –dijo Garp, mientras Ace lograba empujarse hacia delante para besar a Marco. —Incluso si es un pirata reprobable.

— ¡Mis peores crímenes son daños a la propiedad y patear a los Marines en el rostro! –espetó Marco, enojado con el tipo por arruinar el momento.

— ¿Daño a la propiedad? –preguntó Ace.

—No quieres estar donde un fénix molesto está apuntando para lanzarse en picada –admitió Marco.

—…Increíble –dijo Ace.

—Delincuentes, los dos –murmuró Garp. Marco sintió un poco de pena por el tipo, viendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

—También te amo, Abuelo –dijo Ace, sonriendo tristemente.

.o.o.o.

—No veo un barco… ¿Fuimos engañados? –preguntó Benn. — ¿Alguien capturo a Sabo por el mensaje?

Shanks negó.

—Sabo no nos diría 'estén en este lugar' entonces. Él es inteligente, lo había insinuado.

—Algo está viniendo –dijo Yasopp. —Por ese lugar.

—No hay nada allí, ¿Tu Haki está roto? –preguntó Lucky Roo.

—Chicos, todos estamos tensos, no peleas internas—whoa –dijo Shanks cuando un mástil salió del agua. —Es agua es muy poco profunda para algo como el barco de Barbablanca, ¿Cierto?

—Sí, pero la suya es masiva, esa cosa amarilla es la mitad de la nuestra –dijo Benn mientras el extraño barco se detenía junto a ellos.

Las puertas en la pequeña cubierta se abrieron de golpe y Sabo salió corriendo, Usopp, una mujer pelirroja y lo que parecía un perro-mapache pisándole los talones.

— ¡Sabo! –gritó Shanks, saltando hacia el otro barco.

— ¡Shanks! –dijo Sabo, corriendo y abrazándolo. — ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

— ¿Se encontraron con el resto de nuestra tripulación? –el perro-mapache— no, espera, era un pequeño venado—preguntó cuando Yasopp abrazó a Usopp.

—No –dijo Shanks, tristemente. — ¿Ustedes tampoco?

Sabo suspiró.

—No. Mira, Shanks, tengo que hablar contigo, Ace ha sido capturado…

—Lo sé, ¿Recuerdas? –dijo Shanks. —Recibimos esa llamada justo antes de que nos llamaras.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Sabo. — ¿Por qué nos dejaste estancarte? Podíamos haberte encontrado de camino a recuperarlo—

—Sabo, tenemos que quedarnos quietos –dijo Shanks.

— ¿..Qué? –exigió Sabo y los tres miembros de su tripulación.

—Hicimos un trato –dijo Shanks mientras cuatro personas más salían a la cubierta del barco más pequeño. —Los Marines quieren usar a Marco para atraer a Barbablanca—ni una mierda, obviamente. Ace es su seguro contra mi participación. Lo mantendrán en Impel Down y si me presento en Marineford lo mataran.

—Shanks, no creo que sepas todo, mira –dijo Sabo, poniéndose pálido.

—No me gusta, pero es la forma en que conseguimos a Ace de vuelta—alejadonos de la pelea –dijo Shanks en voz baja.

— ¡Están _mintiendo_! –gritó Sabo, sacando de su sombrero las vivre cards de Ace y Luffy. —Shanks, Shanks escúchame. ¡Antes estaban ardiendo y apuntando al mismo lugar!

— ¡Y la de nuestro capitán! –agregó el oso parlante.

—Creo que Luffy arrastró a Trafalgar Law a Impel Down para intentar salvar a Ace –dijo Sabo. —Y _todavía_ está allí, todavía apunta allí, ¡Incluso si no está ardiendo! Pero Ace _no_. ¡Ya no apuntan al mismo lugar!

—Si Ace no está retenido en Impel Down… –meditó Benn.

—Recibí información de Koala, me olvide de decírtelo porque pensé que ya lo sabías –continuó Sabo sin aliento. — ¡Van a ejecutar a Ace _al mismo tiempo_ que Marco! Te están _engañando_ Shanks, ¡Así no tiene que luchar contra dos Emperadores a la vez!

— ¿Tu novia espía? –preguntó Shanks.

—Ella trabaja para los Piratas del Sol y para otro grupo llamado el Ejército Revolucionario –dijo Sabo. — ¡Estaba segura de eso, Shanks! ¡Tenemos que _ir_!

—Tiene sentido –dijo Benn. —Marco es importante, seguro, es una forma de atraer a Barbablanca, y saben que no deben molestar a dos Emperadores a la ve. Pero Ace tiene una prioridad más alta para matar debido a su pequeño problema…

—Van a matarlo sin previo aviso, y no estaré allí –gruñó Shanks.

—Y luego amenazaran con no devolverte a _Luffy_ si intentas tomar represalias –agregó Ben sombríamente. —Bastardos astutos.

Shanks se giró hacia los Piratas de Heart y del Sombrero de Paja.

—Cualquiera de ustedes que quiera enfrentarse a una armada, súbase al barco. Dejaremos el suyo en custodia.

— ¡Déjenos traer el submarino! –dijo un hombre con un sombrero que decía Penguin. — ¡Tenemos quirófanos! ¡En caso de que alguien resulte gravemente herido!

—Están bien abastecidos de suministros médicos, Shanks –dijo Sabo. —Los necesitaremos.

Shanks asintió.

—Está bien. Dime quién eres, y qué puedes hacer. Necesitamos prepararnos.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Casi llegamos! –aclamó Luffy.

— ¿Alguien más se da cuenta de que las _puertas todavía están cerradas_? –exigió Crocodile.

—Nah, no te preocupes. Traffy, guardaste más que suficiente energía, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Luffy.

—Creo que sí –dijo Law, centrándose en las Puertas de la Justicia. —Room. Tact.

Los fugitivos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras las puertas aparentemente se abrían de par en par por sí mismas—y luego en pánico Law se tambaleaba.

—O no… –siseó. — _Joder_ , eran más pesadas de lo que pensaba…

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Bentham, ayudando a Law a arrodillarse sin caerse de cara.

—Bien, bien, solo… no tan descansado como pensé.

—Toma una siesta, Traffy, te despertaremos en Marineford –ofreció Luffy.

— ¡Y te daré una inyección de adrenalina cuando lleguemos allí! –dijo Ivankov.

—Buen plan, buen plan… espero no lleguemos tarde –dijo Law. —Esto va a ser una fiesta increíble por el sonido de las cosas…

—Ve a dormir, Traffy –dijo Luffy, sentándose y moviendo a Law para que pudiera descansar la cabeza en su regazo. —Vigilare las cosas.

Law se rió entre dientes.

—Hey, ¿Luffy?

— ¿Sí?

—Acabamos de escapar de la mejor prisión de los Marines. Supongo que nadie puede encerrarnos, ¿Huh?

— ¡Como si alguien pudiera! –Luffy estuvo de acuerdo mientras Law se quedaba dormido.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Pensé que no vendrías, Pelirrojo! –Barbablanca gritó mientras el Red Force se acercaba al Moby Dick, con el submarino detrás de él.

Shanks se encogió de hombros ante la admonición implícita. El tipo pensaba que porque tenía más del doble de la edad de Shanks podía jugar al anciano venerable…

—Nos engañaron para que creyéramos que Ace iba a ser ejecutado en privado en otro lado, teníamos que investigar.

—Uno tiene que ver esas cosas con sus hijos en la línea – concordó Barbablanca. —No obstante, déjame adivinar, ¿Estás furioso porque te engañaron?

—En una palabra –dijo Shanks mientras se acercaban a Marineford. —Benn, ¿Fuerza de la flota?

—Bastante buena. Sin embargo, a granel de los más fuertes están los comandantes de Barbablanca y nuestra tripulación –dijo Benn. —Solo Whitey Bay y el submarino tiene algo que funcione si Aokiji congela el agua, lo que seguramente será un problema.

— ¿Ponemos a los novatos en su lugar? –preguntó Shanks.

—Usopp está con Yasopp en el nido de cuervos. Sabo con nosotros, el resto en el submarino. Penguin está preparando las salas de operación, los demás protegerán el submarino en caso de que lo usemos como último escape. Creo que solo el oso realmente tendrá muchas posibilidades en la lucha de todos modos, y eso es solo porque sé que los Minks nacen luchadores –dijo Benn.

—Bien –dijo Shanks. No le _gustaba_ que Sabo estuviera con ellos en lugar de quedarse en el submarino, pero también sabía que no había forma de que pudiera hacer que Sabo no fuera con ellos aparte de dejarlo inconsciente, y por lo tanto estaba yendo con el menos de los dos males por ahora. Además, si Sabo estaba cerca, al menos podría vigilarlo.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan? –preguntó Sabo.

—Les daremos una última oportunidad de devolver a los chicos –dijo Shanks. —Dos Emperadores pueden ser suficientes para que reconsideren. Si no, abrimos un camino a través de ellos y recuperaremos a Ace y Marco.

— ¿Escuchar algo más de tu novia? –preguntó Benn.

Sabo negó.

—Ella estaba buscando algo. Aparentemente Jinbei se entregó en lugar de pelear contra Barbablanca y de ahí provino la mayor parte de su información. Dijo que tenía un plan, pero no estoy seguro de qué es…

—Chicos, ¿Por qué se abren las puertas? –Usopp llamó desde el puesto de vigías.

Los ojos de Shanks se ensancharon cuando las Puertas de la Justicia frente a Marineford hicieron exactamente eso.

—O nos están esperando o tenemos un hombre adentro.

— ¿O tal vez una mujer? ¿Crees que fue Koala, Sabo? –preguntó Benn.

Sabo se hundió de hombros.

—No estoy seguro, ¿Tal vez?

.o.o.o.

—Hey Jinbei, puedes llamas a tus amigos Tiburón Ballena para acelerar este asunto, vamos a llegar tarde a este ritmo –dijo Buggy.

—La corriente ya nos está empujando más rápido que los tiburones, cálmate –dijo Jinbei. —Con un poco de suerte, Barbalanca y el Pelirrojo ya estarán allí.

—Realmente no podemos contar con la suerte en este momento –dijo Bentham. —Sir Crocodile, ¿Qué piensa?

Crocodile se dio un golpecito en la barbilla.

—Suponiendo que la ejecución no se moviera en el momento en que escuchaban de nuestra fuga, deberíamos tener tiempo de sobra… pero la idea de que no se movió sería una idiotez en este punto.

—Pero Shanks estará allí –dijo Luffy con firmeza, logrando ser imponente a pesar de seguir sirviendo como la almohada de Law. —Lo hará. Y también lo hará Barbablanca. ¡Así que tenemos que respaldarlos y salvar el día!

—Uh, ¿Chicos? –gritó Mr. 3. — ¡Aguas turbulentas adelante!

—Oh… mierda –dijo Buggy al ver el tsunami. — ¡Oi, Sombrero de Paja! ¡Puede que quieras despertar a ese novio tuyo y decirle que se sostenga!

.o.o.o.

Marco no se sorprendió al ver el rescate. Eso solo tenía sentido, después de todo.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió de que los Marines esperaran hasta que aparecieran para anunciar _en voz alta_ que Ace era hijo de Gold Roger.

Y muy gratamente sorprendido, mientras Ace levantaba la cabeza con vergüenza absoluta, Shanks gritando lo suficientemente fuerte para cualquiera en Impel Down lo escuchara.

— ¡OI! ¡Ese es MI HIJO y de nadie más, **¿Lo entendiste?**

Padre hablaba así a veces, con un peso extraño detrás de eso. Se disparó en las primeras líneas de Marines.

Y bueno, él ya estaba en una plataforma de ejecución, no mucho más que los Marines pudieran hacerle, ¿Verdad?

—Yoi, Comandante de la Flota, ¿No puedes siquiera tener claros tus datos sobre quién es el hijo? Bastante seguro el tipo que desgarró tu ejército tiene el rango superior de 'papá'.

Ace se rió, incluso si murieran hoy, Marco lo estaba llamando una victoria.

.o.o.o.

Los temblores de Barbablanca estaban desencadenando serias ondas de choque. Incluso con Aokiji congelando los tsunamis iniciales, estaba manteniendo a los tres Almirantes atrapados en una línea trasera para usar su Haki para evitar que la isla se destrizara.

Shanks aprobaba eso.

De repente alguien grito: — ¡Entrando! –y Shanks se giró para ver un barco que caía del cielo hacia el campo de batalla.

¿Qué _demonios_?

Se agruparon y precipitaron tan profundo en la multitud como pudieron, y cada vez se profundizaron más. Sabo se apegaba principalmente a un rol de apoyo, dada su relativa debilidad en comparación con la mayoría del grupo, pero le estaba yendo bien.

Todos se detuvieron por un momento y miraron fijamente el lugar del accidente cuando el agua salpicó.

— ¡HEY, MARINES!

—Mierda –dijo Shanks, sonriendo por la voz de Luffy.

—De. Ninguna. Manera –dijo Sabo, también sonriendo.

— ¡Luffy! –Nami vitoreó.

Luffy se paró frente a una multitud de prisioneros, incluidos dos ex Warlords, Buggy, y su compañero Supernova Trafalgar Law.

— ¡MI NOMBRE ES MONKEY D. LUFFY! ¡VOY A SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! **¡DEVUELVANME A MI HERMANO** _ **AHORA MISMO**_ **!**

Shanks parpadeó sorprendido ante la fuerza pura del Haki del Conquistador que derribó a unos cuantos Marines e incluso pareció tambalear a los verdugos. O Luffy había estado practicando o el chico estaba enojado más allá de toda razón.

Echando un vistazo a la plataforma, donde uno de los verdugos se había desmayado y el otro parecía aturdido, tuvo que admitir que lo último era muy probable ya que estaba viendo rojo bastante rápido.

— ¿Es el más joven? –preguntó Barbablanca.

—Y el futuro Rey de los Piratas si tiene algo que decir –coincidió Shanks. — ¡Vamos, no permitamos que él y su apoyo se desperdicien!

.o.o.o.

—Mierda, en realidad salieron –dijo Kizaru. — ¡Siento que debería aplaudir un poco y luego darles una paliza!

—Sí, en realidad lo hicieron… –meditó Kuzan. Law escapó de la mejor prisión Marine… casi se sintió un poco orgulloso. ¿Cómo era que Garp lo había llamado? ¿Orgullo complicado?

—Con ese tipo de respaldo, tenemos que ir allí ahora –dijo Akainu.

—Deberíamos haber estado allí abajo con el Pelirrojo y Barbablanca, pero no, me has hecho volver aquí después del Ice Age… –dijo Kuzan, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Necesitábamos nuestro Haki combinado para bloquear las ondas de choqeu de Barbablanca. Oh y no pierdas al mocoso de tu novio otra vez –agregó Akainu.

Los ojos de Kuzan se entrecerraron.

—Bueno, te lo dejaría a ti, pero entonces solo nos quedaría un perro sin cabeza.

—Creo que se supone que debemos pelear contra los piratas, ¡Caballeros! –Kizaru reprendió antes de saltar a la lucha.

Oh, hombre. Había sido regañado por Kizaru por no hacer su trabajo apropiadamente.

…Este era un día raro.

.o.o.o.

—Está bien, ¡Vamos! –decidió Luffy.

— ¡Hey! –gritó Law a Crocodile mientras el hombre se abalanzaba contra Barbablanca. — ¡Room! ¡Tact!

El gancho de Crocodile fue arrancado hacia tras, incrustándose en el hielo.

— ¡No seas un imbécil! –agregó Luffy. — ¡No salvamos tu trasero por esto!

—Deberíamos habernos ido con Jinbei –murmuró Law.

—La perspectiva es veinte-veinte, ahora en caso de que no lo hayas notado— _¡Todo! ¡Un ejército! ¡Marine!_ –gritó Buggy.

—Lo notamos, idiota –dijo Law, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Capitán!

— ¡Luffy!

Law y Luffy se voltearon para ver a Chopper y Bepo saludando desde el submarino de Law.

—Huh, escaparon… solo para aparecer aquí. ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Law.

— ¡Sabo! –vitoreó Luffy, viendo a su hermano pelear junto a Benn. — ¡Wow, muchos de ellos lo lograron!

Bepo, Jean Bart y Nami saltaron del submarino y se apresuraron a cruzar el campo.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien! –dijo Nami, abrazando a Luffy mientras Bepo hacia lo mismo con Law. —Oh. Hey Buggy.

—Gata Ladrona –respondió Buggy con igual antipatía.

—Estamos protegiendo los barcos, esta multitud está un poco fuera de la categoría de peso –dijo Jean Bart.

—Eso es… –dijo Bepo. —Bepo, mantén a todos a salvo.

— ¡Claro, Capitán! –dijo Bepo, saludando.

— ¡Ejército! –gritó Buggy.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo olvidé? –preguntó Law.

— ¡Traffy, deja de molestarlo y vamos! –dijo Luffy.

—Esto va a ser demasiado difícil de manejar en una multitud –dijo Law, mirando a Kikoku. — ¡Bepo!

— ¿Sí, Capitán?

— ¿Tienes mi otra espada?

— ¡Sí, Capitán! –dijo Bepo, sacando el Tanto de su overol.

—Genial, usa esto –dijo Law, dándole a Bepo su espada y tomando la más corta a cambio. —Mucho mejor.

— ¡Vamos ya! –gritó Luffy, corriendo hacía la lucha.

—Eres novio de un prepotente –se quejó Buggy.

—Para de hablar –le dijo Law.

— ¡ _Tú_ para de hablar!

—Chicos, ¡Alerta de Warlord! –gritó Mr. 3, ocupando enterrando Marines en cera.

—Aw, mierda –murmuró Law, lanzando a Buggy hacía Mihawk mientras sacaba su espada. —No hay un espadachín suficientemente cerca para esto… oh bueno…

.o.o.o.

— ¡Lo hicieron! ¡No puedo creerlo! –Lucky Roo se rió mientras golpeaba las cabeza de dos Marines juntas.

— ¿Es Luffy y no puedes creerlo? –preguntó Kincaid.

Shanks se rió, él tenía un punto. Y qué punto tenía que Luffy escapara de Impel Down… está bien, estaba teniendo problemas con Mihawk, podría necesitar que lo ayudara…

Espera un minuto.

—…Benn, ¿Dónde está Sabo? –preguntó Shanks.

—Bueno, _mierda_ –murmuró Benn al darse cuenta de que tampoco podía encontrar al niño.

—Escuche algo como '¡Voy a salvar el trasero de Luffy, adiós!', ¿Crees que era él? .preguntó Rockstar… antes de acobardarse ante la mirada que le daban los miembros superiores de la tripulación. —Voy por un sí…

.o.o.o.

—Así que, no sé cómo decirte esto… no sabemos dónde está Zoro –explicó Luffy mientras él, Law y Buggy apenas podían evitar la muerte por el Warlord.

—Oh, yo lo sé. Está de vuelta en casa –dijo Mihawk. —Simplemente no le dije a dónde iba.

—Va a estar enojado cuando vuelvas –dijo Luffy.

—Probablemente, pero es su culpa por no preguntar, en realidad –dijo Mihawk.

— ¿Quieres que tu hijo te odie? –demandó Sabo, deslizándose entre dos pedazos de Buggy para detener la espada de Mihawk con una tubería cubierta de Haki.

—Bueno, él está como criando a Zoro para ser un rival… –admitió Luffy.

—No, eso suena como una crianza terrible. Cora-san era un espía mentiroso y sabía que era mejor no decirme cosas como esas –dijo Law.

—Wow, ¿Eres peor que un espía mentiroso? –le preguntó Buggy a Mihawk. — ¡No es genial! ¡Y para de intentar matarme!

— ¡Deja de ponerte en mi camino! –espetó Mihawk.

—Para ser justo, lo estoy manteniendo en tu camino –admitió Law. —Es un escudo encantado. Gracias por tu valentía, Capitán Buggy.

— ¡Te odio tanto en este momento! –siseó Buggy.

—Cállate, Luffy-ya y yo te estamos haciendo quedar bien –dijo Law, usando a Buggy para bloquear de nuevo. —No quieres que esos reclusos piensen que eres un cobarde, ¿Verdad?

— _Te odio_ –siseó Buggy.

— ¿Entonces Luffy te hizo ir a Impel Down con él? –preguntó Sabo.

—Claramente tuve un lapso en mi cordura –murmuró Law cuando Shanks y Benn aparecieron para apartar a Mihawk, el Emperador persiguiendo al Warlord más profundo en la multitud.

—Y, ¿Cómo vinieron Luffy y tú aquí? –preguntó Benn.

—Terminamos en Amazon Lily, aliados con Boa Hancock, y luego Luffy de alguna manera me convenció de ir a Impel Down porque soy un idiota –se quebró Law. A la mierda, esto tomaba demasiado tiempo. —Shambles.

Allí todos estaban más cerca de la plataforma. Comenzó a cortar más Marines.

—Luego montamos una fuga y un tsunami nos arrojó aquí –concluyó Law. —He tomado en consideración la idea que quizás mi mente se quebró y me imaginado todo eso.

Probablemente lo hizo. ¿Las tierras secretas Okama? ¿Tsunamis haciéndolos aterrizar justo en el campo de batalla?

—No, no, vi el tsunami –le aseguró Benn.

Oh, gracias a Dios. Todavía no estaba loco.

— ¡Traffy es mi novio! –dijo Luffy y de pronto, Law se dio cuenta de que estaba peleando junto a uno de los padres de Luffy, mientras que el otro estaba malditamente cerca.

Genial, no serían los Marines los que lo matarían, sino los padres enojados.

…Todavía mejor que Doflamingo, sin embargo.

.o.o.o.

— ¡Luffy vuelve aquí! –gritó Sabo mientras Luffy agarraba a Bentham, Mr. 3, y a su novio—ooh Sabo no estaba feliz con eso—y corría hacia la rampa de la plataforma. —No me dejes atrás idiota— ¡Mierda!

Esquivó una de las patas de araña del Vice Almirante Onigumo, la cual Shanks cortó rápidamente.

—Esperemos que pueda llegar hasta allí… –dijo Benn, sonriendo mientras Doflamingo dejaba el campo.

— ¿Con el Abuelo en el camino? No lo creo… –murmuró Sabo, solo para ver a Garp saliendo volando de la rampa. —O dejará que Luffy gané, esa es una posibilidad.

.o.o.o.

—Genial, ahora no solo tiene que verme morir, tiene que luchar contra Luffy para evitar que me salve… odio este día –masculló Ace.

—Me encantas estas ejecuciones impuntuales –se burló Marco, sonriéndole a Sengoku.

La atención del Almirante de la Flota se centró en la izquierda. Uno de los verdugos finalmente se puso de pie.

— ¡Tú! Asesina al Fénix ahora. Intentaremos usar a Puño de Fuego como una moneda de cambio, Shanks es más fácil de persuadir. Es joven.

—Sí, solo fíjate cuán _fácil de persuadir_ será, confía en mí, será divertido –susurró Ace.

La mujer saludó a Sengoku, quien se giró para mirar la batalla.

De repente, la Marine se lanzó hacia Ace en lugar de Marco.

— ¡Oi! –gritó Marco, tratando de patearla pero siendo detenido por los grilletes… lo cual fue algo bueno ya que ella estaba abriendo el cerrojo de Ace con una llave de oro. —Espera…

— ¿Koala? –preguntó Ace.

— ¿Quién? –preguntó Marco antes de que la chica se alejaba lejos de Sengoku con un elegante giro mientras Luffy y un pequeño grupo llegaba a la plataforma.

— ¡La novia de Sabo! –dijo Ace mientras un tipo con Luffy creaba una especie de barrera entre ellos y Sengoku y Koala volvía a trabajar.

—Sabes, realmente no hemos tenido una cita real ahora que lo pienso –dijo mientras finalmente le quitaba las esposas a Ace. —A menos que cuentes con que lo lleve de regreso con algunos de su tripulación. Ahora tú, Fénix.

— ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –dijo Luffy cuando Ace hizo una enorme pared de fuego que retrocedió a Sengoku todavía más… y derritió la pared del otro tipo.

—Señorita, no creo que una cita real sea un requisito previo para estos hermanos –suspiró un hombre flaco con gorro. —Quita las cadenas y puedo movernos a todos muy lejos, pero va a agotar la mayor parte de mi estamina.

—Ahórrala, ¡Quizás necesites ayudar a alguien más tarde! –dijo el hombre extravagante.

— ¿…Puedo preguntar quién eres? –preguntó Marco mientras Koala lo liberaba.

—Traffy es mi novio, es locamente fuerte, Bentham está en mi tripulación ahora, pelea con ballet, y él es Mr. 3 y usa cera genial, pero no está en tripulación porque está pegado con el viejo tonto de Crocodile –dijo Luffy.

— ¿ _Traffy_ es tu _qué_? Y, espera, ¿Bentham está ahora en la tripulación? –preguntó Ace. — ¿ _Crocodile_?

— ¡Hablaremos de esto más tarde, vamos a correr _ahora_! Sé lo que hace y no es bueno –gritó Traffy cuando Sengoku de repente se convirtió en un Buda dorado y gigante. — ¡Room! ¡Shambles!

Marco parpadeó cuando de repente estaba cayendo a una corta distancia del suelo.

—Hey, tú, Traffy—buen poder.

— ¡Es Trafalgar Law! –espetó Traffy, lanzándole a Luffy una mirada furiosa incluso cuando el hombre de goma lo atrapó cuando tropezó por un momento.

—Vale, tenemos a todos, ¡Tiempo de huir como el carajo! –les recordó Koala, pateando a un Marine en el rostro.

Mr. 3 invocó una ola de cera para inmovilizar a algunos oponentes, Marco cambió a su forma hibrida y se lanzó hacia adelante, atrapando a un Vicealmirante con una patada voladora.

— ¡No lo creo!

—Muévanse más rápido, ¡Vamos a tener a los tres Almirantes en nuestros traseros pronto! –dijo Ace.

—Kuzan—lo siento, Aokiji es débil contra el fuego, puedes manejarlo con un apoyo menor –le dijo Law a Ace. —Kizaru podría bombardearnos, pero Akainu es la mayor amenaza, es un logia de magma por lo que está más caliente que tu fuego y estamos jodidos a menos que uno de ustedes pueda hacer una armadura de Haki.

—Puedo logar algo, pero no creo que sea suficiente para golpear a un Almirante –admitió Sabo. —Sin embargo, tengo algunas balas de piedra marina.

—Claro, intenta eso –dijo Law. —Pero Akainu también es el más implacable. Podemos contar que Kizaru se distraiga en algún momento por otros combatientes.

— ¿Cómo sabes esto? –preguntó Marco.

—Tiene parientes en los Marines como nosotros –dijo Sabo, uniéndose al grupo y corriendo. — ¿Algo con Aokiji?

— ¡Discutan mi vida hogareña más tarde! –espetó Law. — ¡Room!

Marco observó a algunos de los Marines intentando salir de la esfera resultante, y aprendió por qué cuando el resto perdió sus extremidades.

— ¡Ten cuidado con tu energía! –le advirtió Bentham a Law.

—Estaré bien –dijo Law.

— ¿Estás seguro, Traffy? –preguntó Luffy, usando su estiramiento para lanzar a un Marine a varios otros. —Um… ¿Qué hago con esto?

—Dame eso –dijo Law, tomando la cabeza cortada de la mano de Luffy y lanzándola hacia lo que Marco estaba relativamente seguro de que era el cuerpo equivocado.

—Vale, ¡Eres demasiado espeluznante para salir con mi hermano! –dijo Ace.

—Lo que él dijo –Sabo estuvo de acuerdo.

—Mira, fue _su_ idea, tú y tu padre Emperador pueden discutirlo con él más _tarde_ ; ¡Ahora mismo me gustaría salir de aquí! –dijo Law.

— ¡Muévanse! –gritó Koala, apartando a Sabo y Luffy de un estallido de Luz.

Marco giró e interceptó a Aokiji cuando el hombre trato de congelarlo.

—Nos vamos, ¡Piérdete!

—No, solo crees que te vas –dijo Aokiji.

— ¡Nos vamos, maldición! –espetó Ace, enviando una ola de fuego hacia Aokiji.

— ¡No dejen que nos corten! –dijo Sabo, guardando su tubería en cambio de su rifle.

— ¿Dónde está Akainu? –se preguntó Law, aparentemente retrocediendo. — ¡Shambles!

Se cambió a él mismo y Bentham con Kizaru, poniéndose junto a Luffy, Koala, Sabo y Mr. 3 y dejando al Almirante al descubierto.

— ¡Está luchando contra Barbablanca, por allá! –dijo Koala, señalando.

Marco logró echar un vistazo mientras él y Ace continuaban retrocediendo a Aokiji—solo un poco más y estaría en el Room de Law y tal vez podrían dañarlo.

Barbablanca estaba solo a unos cientos de yardas. Si se tomaban un atajo por ahí, podrían reunirse fácilmente con él y reagruparse allí.

—Ace, tenemos que tratar de llegar a mi viejo.

—Entiendo. ¿Escuchaste eso, Luffy? –preguntó Ace.

—Sip –dijo Luffy.

— ¡Flame Mirror! –dijo Ace, formando una sólida pared de fuego para apartar a Aokiji hacia atrás. —Law, ¡Ahora!

—Lo siento, Hielo –dijo Law antes de cortar con su Tanto el aire. Los brazos de Kuzan fueron arrancados.

—Todavía tienes esa cosa vieja, ¿Uh chico? –preguntó Aokiji.

—Sí –dijo Law mientras Marco lo arrojaba al suelo antes de salir corriendo.

— ¡Vamos! –gritó Luffy.

— ¡Flame Fence! –dijo Ace, rodeando a Kizaru con fuego mientras sus hermanos menores lo arrastraban.

Kizaru simplemente se teletransportó a través de las llamas.

—No lo creo—¡Urk!

— ¡Gracias, Jozu, Izo! –gritó Marco mientras sus hermanos lograban noquear al logia ligero y hacer que su ataque fallara.

— ¡Vaya fiesta que has empezado aquí! –dijo Izo, abriendo fuego contra Kizaru. —Y… esto no está haciendo nada…

— ¡Es un logia! –dijo Jozu. — ¿No me viste usar Haki?

—Peleen contra ellos, chicos, no contra ustedes –Barbablanca los regañó cuando llegaron a su posición.

—Lo siento, padre –dijo Marco, cambiando sus brazos a alas y lanzándole fuego azul a Akainu mientras Ace soltaba sus propias llamas. — ¿Tenemos un plan de salida?

—Bueno, ya que nuestro objetivo era tenerte a ti y Ace de regreso, ¡Solo tenemos que preocuparnos por la retirada! –dijo Barbablanca, derribando a Akainu con un temblor.

—Genial, ¿Cómo lo hacen? –preguntó Law, jadeando.

— ¿Estás bien, Traffy? –Luffy le preguntó.

—Es más difícil romper partes de una logia que el de otras personas… –dijo Law. —Y han sido dos _largos_ días…

—Aokiji probablemente pueda volver a poner sus brazos en su lugar, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Sabo.

Law asintió.

—Fue solo para alejarnos. Estará bien ahora.

—Kizaru debería haber vuelto ya… –reflexionó Jozu.

Koala tacleó a Luffy y Law justo cuando un rayo de luz se habría se habría estrellado contra ellos.

—Bien, ¡ _Ahí_ está!

—Tienes realmente un buen Haki de la Observación –Marco la felicito.

—Espía. Parte del trabajo –dijo ella. —Lo que no forma parte del trabajo son las peleas prolongadas, me estoy quedando sin maneras de ser útil ya que mi Karate Gyojin puede dañar a tanta gente aquí.

—Y Benn podría ser capaz de atrapar a Kizaru pero— ¡Maldita sea! Es demasiado rápido para mí –dijo Sabo, perdiendo otro disparo.

.o.o.o.

—Todos están con Barbablanca –le dijo Benn a Shanks.

—Bien. Perdí la pista cuando Law los sacó de la plataforma –dijo Shanks.

— ¿Comenzamos a retroceder ahora? –preguntó Lucky Roo.

—Sí, estamos bien –dijo Shanks. — ¡Todos reagrúpense y salgamos de aquí!

.o.o.o.

— _Genial_ , se están escapando –se quejó Tashigi mientras su oponente recibía un disparo en la pierna. —Gracias, Rocinante.

—Es un placer –dijo el capitán rubio. —No veo que mucho podemos hacer para detenerlos más allá de enviar a Aokiji enviando bombardeos de Ice Age y esperar que atrape suficientes barcos… y suponiendo que no se enojen y pateen nuestros traseros si él hace eso.

—Barbablanca se está desvaneciendo rápido. Ese tipo que Akainu engaño para apuñalarlo seguro que ayudo –dijo Smoker. —Si tuviera que apostar, se sacrificará a sí mismo para poder cubrir el retiro de todos.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Quieres qué? –preguntó Marco.

—Estoy cubriendo la retirada. El resto de ustedes van a salir de aquí –dijo Barbablanca, parando otro golpe de Akainu. —Tu grupo está exhausto y casi no está acostumbrado a estas condiciones. Sal de aquí.

— ¡Marco ponte en marcha! –dijo Izo mientras Aokiji volvía a aparecer y Ace tenóa que tratar de forzarlo a retirarse otra vez. —Padre, ¿Le daré el memo a Shanks entonces?

—Hazlo –dijo Barbablanca e Izo salió de la lucha.

Marco miró a su padre en estado de shock antes de sacudírselo.

—Muy bien, vamos.

Jozu se cubrió en diamante y corrió hacia delante como un ariete para despejar el camino, las paredes de cera de Mr. 3 causaron temporalmente que se quedara de esa manera.

—Alguien está disparando contra Kizaru –dijo Sabo.

—Parece que son Yasopp y Usopp, todavía están en el Red Force –dijo Ace. —Mientras Barbablanca resista— ¡Mierda!

— ¡Ese es Barbanegra y los tipos con los huyó! –dijo Luffy. — ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Atacando a mi padre –gruñó Marco.

—Escuchaste al viejo, Marco, ¡Seguimos adelante! –le recordó Jozu.

— ¡Lo van a matar! –dijo Marco.

— ¡Tus _amigos_ van a morir! –espetó Jozu.

Marco miró al grupo. Luffy y Bentham prácticamente arrastraban a Law. Sabo y Koala estaban gastados, y Mr. 3 parecía casi derretido. Incluso Ace se estaba agotando.

Cierto. Novatos de Paraíso.

—Él sabe que va a morir. Pero no quiere enterrar a sus hijos –dijo Jozu mientras el grupo de Barbanegra atacaba a su padre. —Tenemos que movernos, su nos quedamos demasiado tiempo—

Akainu pareció salir de la nada, con los puños de magma listos.

Marco escucho un aullido de dolor justo a su lado.

 _Ace_ estaba justo al lado de él.

Marco cambió de forma y embistió al Almirante, esperando que demasiado daño no hubiera sido hecho ya mientras Sabo y Luffy gritaban horrorizados.

.o.o.o.

El corazón de Shanks de detuvo ante el fuerte y doble grito de: — ¡ACE!

Todo parecía que era demasiado lento mientras observaba cómo se desarrollaba el caos.

Akainu fue derribado por un furioso fénix azul, Jozu el Diamante detrás de él.

Una pequeña espera azul de energía.

Sabo, Koala y los otros dos amigos de Luffy luchaban por sacar a otros Marines del área alrededor de la esfera.

Dentro de la esfera, Luffy sostenía a alguien y Law hacia… algo, algo que Shanks no entendía, sus movimientos frenéticos.

Ace. Luffy estaba sosteniendo a Ace.

Ace estaba muriendo.

— **¡Akainu!** –Shanks rugió, corriendo por el campo de batalla, Marines cayendo como moscas por la fuerza de su Haki.

Su uno de sus hijos moría hoy, también lo haría su asesino.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Qué _mierda_? –murmuró Kuzan mientras congelaba a otros pocos piratas, observando cómo se desarrollaba el desastre. Sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia la izquierda.

—Comandante de la Flota, ¿Qué está _haciendo_?

—Él me lo pidió –dijo Sengoku mientras inmovilizaba a Garp. —Así no matará a Akainu por sí mismo.

Escuchó a alguien murmurar: —Law…

Rocinante estaba a su izquierda, con los ojos fijos en la esfera de energía azul, y a su hijo dentro.

— ¿Órdenes? –preguntó Kuzan cuando Shanks y Marco se abalanzaron sobre Akainu, obligándolo a retroceder incluso mientras Kizaru se unía a la pelea y Barbablanca era retenido por el grupo de Barbanegra. — ¿ _Órdenes_ , Sengoku?

—Hemos perdido. Perdimos en cuanto ese idiota golpeó a sus muchachos mientras corrían –dijo Sengoku. —Lo mejor que podemos esperar es la retirada mutua.

Kuzan podría estar de acuerdo con eso. Si esa pelea durara mucho más, estarían derribando a dos Almirantes y serían sobrepasados.

—Intentaré extraer a Kizaru y Akainu –dijo Kuzan. —Rocinante, ¿Puedes callar la pelea así Sengoku puede convocar un alto al fuego?

—Solo dame un momento para concentrarme, hace tiempo que encerré a una multitud así de grande –dijo Rocinante.

.o.o.o.

—No te muerdas, imbécil, me arrastraron a través del maldito Impel Down por ti… –siseó Law.

— ¿Puedes arreglar? –preguntó Luffy, con los ojos llorosos.

—Yo… no sé –admitió Law. —Puedo tal vez—tal vez estabilizarlo por un tiempo, pero sin el equipo adecuado, sangre, tejido, mierda, _desinfectante_ , no va hacer más que prolongar las cosas…

— ¿Equipo como el de tu submarino?

Law y Luffy levantaron la vista para ver a Benn Beckman. Luffy sonrió aliviado.

—Sí –dijo Law. —Si puedo tenerlo lo suficientemente estabilizado como para moverlo…

—Ustedes preocúpense por Ace, tienen mi apoyo y a los francotiradores también –dijo Benn. —Shanks y Marco tienen a los Almirantes y los hijos de Barbablanca tiene al resto de los Marines. Estaremos bien.

—Yo… necesitas sus registros médicos, o lo haré –dijo Law, todavía trabajando. —Cualquiera que sea el médico del Red Force y Tony-ya necesitaran informarme sobre todo sobre su sistema. También necesitara sangre. Mucha sangre.

—Puedo hacer más sangre –dijo Luffy.

—No sé si eso funcionara o todavía no… vamos, vamos –dijo Law. —Está bien, está bien, puede moverse. Tenemos que irnos ahora..

Luffy levantó a Ace con facilidad y Benn comenzó a dirigirlos hacia las líneas posteriores.

.o.o.o.

Shanks no sabía a cuantos Marines diferentes estaba atacando ahora, todo lo que podía ver era rojo.

Estaba demasiado lejos. Akainu moriría.

Una pared de huelo lo separaba de su próximo objetivo. La rompió, la espada destrozó a un Vicealmirante en pánico al otro lado.

— ¡Tregua!

Viejos reflejos de sus días como grumete lo hicieron detenerse ante la palabra que resonó en el campo repentinamente silencioso, por mucho que no quisiera. La tregua siempre era una oportunidad.

— ¿Tregua? –Akainu demandó. Shanks sonrió, sí, bueno, él tampoco lo quería. Shanks podría derribarlo pronto si se rompía.

—El Almirante de la Flota ha ordenado un tregua –dijo Aokiji. —Ambas partes deben reunir a sus muertos y heridos y marcharse. Hemos terminado aquí.

No. No, no después de lo que la Marina había logrado esta ve.

.o.o.o.

—Va a hacer algo estúpido –murmuró Yasopp mirando a Shanks. —Mierda, no puedo llegar a llí a tiempo… no puedo _disparar_ debido a la tregua…

— ¡No tendrás que hacerlo, mira! –dijo Usopp, señalando.

.o.o.o.

Shanks mantuvo su espada desenvainada. No retrocedía. Oars y Barbablanca estaban muertos. Ace estaba muerto. Estaba demasiado lejos para detener—

—Ace va a estar bien.

Shanks se calmó, mirando a su derecha. Una boca flotando allí.

Buggy.

—El novio cirujano de Luffy lo está arreglando. Dice que pude mantenerlo estable en el submarino. Están huyendo ahora. _No lo estropees, Pelirrojo_.

Shanks movió su espada a su funda, parcialmente cubriéndola.

—Tregua a la _batalla_ , Almirante. Sabemos que la guerra recién está comenzando.

—Oh, lo sé –Aokiji parecía cansado. —Pero ahora no necesitamos más muertes.

—Eres el Emperador restante –dijo Marco, con sus alas convirtiéndose en brazos. —Tú lideras, Pelirrojo.

—Y hazlo rápido –siseó Buggy.

Shanks respiró profundamente. Deseaba por los días en que ser pirata era fácil. Deseaba saber que Ace estaría bien, Luffy estaría bien, Sabo estaría bien.

—Recojan a sus muertos y heridos. Nos vamos. Ahogado[1].

Akainu estaba hirviendo. Bueno. Déjenlo.

—Apuesto a que alguien nos dispara por la espalda tan pronto como nos giremos –dijo Crocodile mientras los piratas comenzaban a retirarse.

—Tenemos francotiradores observando el campo. Nos advertirán –dijo Shanks —. Mantente alerta. Los Marines no son conocidos por mantener tratos con tipos como nosotros.

—Tengo un ojo cerca de Law. Ace está en el submarino –dijo Buggy. —Empezó la cirugía de mierda… Law alejando mi ojo. Imbécil.

Shanks miró cuando la boca de Buggy se unió al resto de él.

—Gracias.

—Eh, ¿Por otro miembro de los Piratas de Roger? –dijo Buggy, encogiéndose de hombros. —Todavía eres un imbécil, pero Ace es el hijo de Rogue. Ella me enseñó a lanzar mis primeros cuchillos, llegue a tenerle respeto.

Shanks asintió.

— ¿Quiénes son esos tipos?

—Nuevos miembros –dijo Buggy, señalando a los convictos mientras subían al barco de guerra. — ¡Nos vemos, idiota!

— ¿Ace estará bien?

Shanks le sonrió a Sabo.

—Escuche que está en cirugía. ¿Estás bien?

—Realmente cansado y golpeado –dijo Sabo. Tenía una marca floreciendo en púrpura sobre su ojo izquierdo y se apoyaba en la mujer a su lado en busca de apoyo. —Estaré bien.

Shanks deseó tener dos brazos otra ve, por lo que podría darle una palmada al niño en el hombro para mayor comodidad y todavía así mantener una mano en su espada en caso de traición. Lamentablemente, la espada era más importante en este momento.

.o.o.o.

— ¿Simplemente los dejamos irse? –Akainu exigió.

—Como Shanks y el Fénix no iban a arrancarte la cabeza, sacarte la espina dorsal y golpear a Kizaru con ella –dijo Kuzan —. Perdimos en el momento en que aparecieron los fugitivos, _realmente_ perdimos una vez Fénix y Puño de Fuego fueron liberados, ¡Y solo empeoraron persiguiendo el _peor_ objetivo posible!

En serio, ¿Por qué no atacar por sorpresa a Shanks o Beckman o alguien que en realidad estaba pateando su trasero colectivo en lugar a un puñado de novatos?

—Ordenes son ordenes –dijo Kizaru plácidamente —. Usare mi velocidad para explorar, ver si hay heridos en lugares extraños.

—Haz eso –dijo Kuzan, no por primera vez molesto por la forma en que casualmente el Almirante más viejo siempre manejaba estas cosas. Algo no estaba bien con este tipo.

— ¡Podríamos lanzar un ataque sorpresa ahora mismo! –siseó Akainu.

— ¿Qué sorpresa? ¡Tiene un grupo de tipos mirándonos! –dijo Smoker, acercándose a Kuzan. — ¡Yasopp y el francotirador de los Sombreros de Paja están mirando directamente a nuestro grupo!

—Además, ya sabes cómo son las cosas. Estamos cortos de alimentos desde hace un tiempo, así que vamos a nuestra manera –dijo Rocinante mientras él y Tashigi seguían a Smoker. —Realmente nunca tuvimos a Marco y Ace o algo, todo esto fue una estrategia elaborada para matar a Barbablanca y funcionó, la meta se logró, yay Marines.

— ¿Y tu hijo y su compañero escapando de Impel Down? –Akainu exigió.

—Espero con ansiedad las contorsiones que harán los publicistas para hacer de alguna manera una victoria para nosotros –respondió fríamente Rocinante. Nunca le había gustado Akainu.

—Voy a asumir que lo rechazarán completamente –dijo Kuzan.

—Excepto por los prisioneros del Nivel Seis que… bueno, tienen que encontrar algo porque la gente tiene que ser advertida –dijo Smoker.

—Vamos a arreglarnos algo para ellos… ¿Tal vez culpar a Shilew? –Rocinante se encogió de hombros.

—Excepto que él es uno de los prisioneros… –señaló Smoker.

—Bien, cumplen a ese tipo de Barbanegra y _luego_ a Shilew –dijo Rocinante mientras Jou y otros piratas de Barbablanca, recuperaban con reverencia el cadáver de su capitán. — ¿En serio has visto el trabajo de los publicistas? Pueden hacer que suceda, te lo aseguro.

.o.o.o.

—Vigílenlo por mí, ¿De acuerdo? –pidió Marco. —Tengo que… bueno, _tengo_ que hacerlo.

Shanks asintió. Con Barbablanca muerto, Marco estaba a cargo de esa tripulación ahora y necesitaban un líder.

—Tengo el número para el caracol. Te llamaremos cuando sepamos algo.

Marco asintió antes de abordar su barco, con aspecto abatido.

— ¡Capitán, le perdí la pista a Kizaru! –gritó Yasopp desde el nido de cuervos cuando Shanks abordó el Red Force.

— ¿Dónde está Aokiji? ¡Él es el único que puede evitar que nos vayamos! –respondió Shanks.

—Hablando con otros Marines, mayormente. Parece que le está dando un sermón a Akainu –dijo Usopp.

Shanks puso los ojos en blanco. Le gustaría darle a ese imbécil _mucho_ más que un sermón.

—Bien, ¡Salgamos de aquí mientras están ocupados entonces!

Echó un vistazo al submarino. Benn estaba allí, con Ace y Luffy. Pero él necesitaba estar en el barco ya que lo necesitaban a él o a Benn para dar órdenes.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó Sven. —Tengo al navegador de Heart en la línea, le diré a dónde ir.

—Vayamos a esa isla en la que tuvimos el cumpleaños de Lucky Roo. Es un lugar bastante tranquilo –dijo Shanks.

—Eso está en aguas de Nuevo Mundo, señor, ¿Está seguro que pueden manejárselas para seguirnos hasta allí? –preguntó Sven.

—Benn está a bordo si necesitan ayuda y, además, ese oso es un Mink, es de Nuevo Mundo –dijo Shanks —, él se las arreglará.

.o.o.o.

Benn compartió un banco fuera de la sala de operaciones con un abatido Luffy, acurrucado en una triste pelota de goma.

—Lo hiciste bien hoy.

—Apenas –dijo Luffy —, Ace todavía podría no hacerlo.

—Luffy… lo sé, está bien. Pero yo… estoy muy orgulloso de ti en este momento –dijo Benn, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. —Terminaste separado de tu tripulación, con solo un tipo que debería ser considerado tu _rival_ , convirtiéndolo en un aliado, y con su ayuda planearon una _fuga masiva de Impel Down_ para salvar a tu hermano y Marco.

— ¡Pero podría no haber salvado a Ace! –dijo Luffy. —Y… y Traffy se exigió mucho por mí y luego a pesar de que ya estaba teniendo problemas, tuve que pedirle que salvara a Ace a pesar de que usar sus poderes consume su energía y—

—Salvaste a Ace. Sacaste a él y a Marco de esa plataforma mientras que el resto de nosotros estábamos tonteando con la armada. Lo hiciste increíblemente bien, Luffy. En cuanto tu… novio… bueno, no diré que no estoy feliz de que esté operando a Ace incluso si eso lo agotaba. Y luego puedes cuidarlo para hacerle saber lo agradecido que estás, ¿De acuerdo?

Luffy sonrió, con los ojos húmedos.

—Hoy vi al Abuelo. Él… él me dejó ganar, creo. Cuando peleamos. Él me dejo llegar a Ace.

—Luffy, te dejó secuestrar por piratas por tu propia seguridad. Creo que hay muchas cosas que haría por ustedes, chicos –dijo Benn.

Pasaron horas antes de que salieran a la superficie, horas antes de que Law—fiel a la palabra de Luffy, aparentemente agotado más allá de toda razón—les dijera que Ace viviría.

Cuando Shanks le permitió a Luffy llevar a Law al Red Force para que durmiera, Benn suspiró.

—Shanks… ¿Puedes vigilar a Ace un momento? Necesito fumar.

Shanks asintió, pero Sabo lo detuvo.

—Tómense un tiempo. Vigilare a Ace, necesitan figurarse… bueno, lo qué vamos a hacer ahora.

—Chico listo –dijo Benn, alborotando su cabello. Shanks y él subieron a la cubierta.

—Bueno… fueron unos días locos –dijo Shanks.

—Mh-hm –estuvo de acuerdo Benn.

—Nuestros niños –se rió Shanks, robando el cigarrillo de Benn por primera vez en años para tomar una fumada. — ¿Quién quiere apostar que los tres llegaran a la lista de los más buscados?

—Justo con sus parejas –dijo Benn —, aún me preguntó cómo la novia de Sabo llegó a esa plataforma.

Shanks todavía estaba enfurruñado con 'parejas'.

—Parece que ayer eran un grupo de mocosos que estábamos salvando de la muerte.

—Y todavía son un grupo de mocosos que estamos salvando de la muerte, ¿Cuál es tu punto? –preguntó Benn.

—…Tengo que darle crédito a esos jodidos Marines por su persistencia. Y solo eso. Porque creo que encontraremos más pronto. Y les patearemos el trasero cada vez, por supuesto.

.o.o.o.

En la oficina destruida de Kuzan, Garp repartió tres tazas de chocolate caliente, una cuarta guardada para cuando Sengoku colgara el teléfono con los Cinco Ancianos y King.

—Por un orgullo incómodo, caballeros. Por los logros de nuestros niños hoy.

—Incómodo en efecto –estuvo de acuerdo Kuzan. —Y por ese gran nieto suyo que afortunadamente lo logro, Vicealmirante.

Garp asintió, tomando un trago más profundo.

—Al menos están a salvo… por ahora –dijo Rocinante, mirando en dirección a Nuevo Mundo.

* * *

[1] Ajedrez. El Rey de un bando está _ahogado_ cuando no está en jaque y tocándole mover no tiene ningún movimiento legal, ni siquiera con otra pieza. Con el _ahogado_ la partida termina en tablas.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, eso fue divertido, ¿No?

Realmente los Marines estaban en un mal lugar desde el principio. Kizaru y Barbanegra interrumpieron la cita de Ace y Marco y los capturaron a ambos, luego trataron de matar a ambos debido al legado de Ace y la posición de Marco en los piratas de Barbablanca… sí, estaban más que jodidos desde el principio. Como dijo Kuzan, ya estaban en apuros antes de que Luffy y los fugitivos llegaran allí.

En este universo, ya que Marco estaba justo al lado de Ace, empujó a Akainu hacia atrás antes de que el puño de magma llegara demasiado lejos. Muy dañino todavía (Ace va a pasar mucho tiempo recuperándose), pero no letal. Barbablanca aun así no lo logró, pero creo que incluso dentro del canon Marineford sabía que probablemente moriría allí.

También Bon Clay/Bentham está en la tripulación ahora. Porque yo lo digo. No tenía que hacer su engaño de Magellan ya que Law podía simplemente derribar las puertas.

Me salté la mayoría de las cosas de Doflamingo porque ya lo leíste en ASL Enamorados.

Aquí también es donde dejamos de pegarnos tan cerca al canon y empezamos realmente a perder el rumbo. Comenzando con el hecho de que los dos años de entrenamiento se van a enredar… ¡Pero eso es para la próxima!

 **Notas del traductor:**

Y aquí termina Marineford con un final feliz, o algo así. (?) En la próxima parte veremos qué harán Luffy y Law respecto a su tripulación y su viaje, las relaciones de los tres hermanos y todo lo demás.

Como siempre, gracias por leer~

 _ **No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora. Pueden encontrarla como Kereea en Ao3.**_


End file.
